


For Those You Love The Most

by HinaSaku



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Seduction, Attempted Sex, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Friendship, Mating, Mating Bond, Mpreg, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s), Relationship Advice, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Saiyan Culture, Saiyans, Sex Toys, Slow Romance, Super Saiyan, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSaku/pseuds/HinaSaku
Summary: After Goku chooses Chichi over him, Krillin leaves trying to get over the pain of losing his lover and best friend. Years later, he's back and finds that he may actually have a chance with the younger male. Of course something has to come in to challenge him and his love for the saiyan. Contains yaoi and mpreg. Pre-Buu Saga.





	1. Chapter 1

Krillin placed down his suit case in his hotel room after coming off of the plane. The former monk had been traveling the world after an incident with his best friend a couple of years back. Well actually that was a lie in itself. It had been more than just a few years and he wasn't even sure he could call his best friend. Things between them hadn't gone so well the last time they saw each other and he left on bad terms. Back then, Krillin used to be Goku's, as he liked to say, "dirty little secret". Goku would often wonder why they kept their relationship quiet, but Krillin would never say. Maybe by making it public, that woman wouldn't have stolen him away from him. Even then, he was sure the raven haired woman would have still married him because of that stupid promise Goku made her years ago.

He remembered that day when he heard about Goku's engagement and it was one of the most painful memories in his mind. He remembered how she had just come out of nowhere and reminded the man of his promise that she could have very well had been lying about. Krillin had been shocked and horrified at him promising to marry some girl he'd only known for a few moments. Even after hearing he had made it while they were kids and Goku didn't even know what marriage was, they were still engaged! To make everything worse, the man actually kept his promise and married her. He could remember it just like it was yesterday. He had broken an ankle while sparing with the younger male and couldn't go. Goku had wanted to stay behind and provide company for him, but knowing he wanted to go, Krillin told him that he would be fine and that he'd be home when he returned from the tournament. He had been watching tv when he heard the phone ringing.

It was Roshi. The old man was so talking excitedly that he was unable to comprehend what the man was talking about. Chuckling, he asked the old man to slow down and repeat what he had just said. Then he felt his heart drop when he heard Roshi say that Goku was being married. He had yelled to whom angrily and aggressively. Roshi was surprised at Krillin's outburst, but he just brushed it off with a laugh and asked if he was jealous. Krillin calmed himself as best he could and asked what had happened. When Roshi told him, he wanted to head right over and kick both Goku and that Chichi woman's asses. If Goku would rather be with that bitch than him, fine! It didn't bother him. Well that's how it was on the outside anyways. On the inside he was upset and torn up inside.

To top it all off, when he confronted him about it, Goku admitted he had thought that he could have both. Then again this was the same guy that thought marriage was a food. When asked if he was still going to marry the young woman, he responded with yes because he had to keep a promise. As much as Krillin respected his choices to keep promises, why was it this promise he had to keep that he didn't have to? She had tricked him for Pete's sake. It wasn't like they signed a contact saying that he had to marry the girl or else he'd suffer sort of punishment. 

Goku had tried to say that he'd still love him, but Krillin didn't want to hear it. Krillin, unable to bear being anywhere near the younger man, left to travel around the world to keep his mind off of the younger man. He knew people would wonder where he was and why he hadn't shown up to his wedding, but he didn't care. He needed to get away from him. Now years later, although some of that anger was still there, he decided to come back. The former monk didn't know why he was drawn back to where those painful memories were. Maybe he just wanted to see how Goku had adjusted to life without him and how everything fared with him gone. It couldn't hurt to check on old friends. He hoped that Chichi at least made him happy.

The first place he headed to was his former master's house. If anybody would know about Goku's current whereabouts and married life, their old master would know. The old man still lived on the island to his delight. He knocked on the door and Roshi was the one to answer. "Krillin! Long time no see! Come on in!"

Krillin flopped on the couch while Roshi went and grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge. He handed one to the younger man. "So, what have you been up to? It's been years!"

"Just traveling the word, trying to find some inner piece and what not." said Krillin shrugging. "I just wanted to take a break from fighting you know."

"Well it's probably a good thing you left." said Roshi drinking his beer. "We've been having a lot of fighting going on here. Like for instance..."

Roshi then poured into the various villains Goku and the others had fought. Krillin listened with interest and wished he had been there to witness it. "Sounds like I missed a lot around here."

"Yep. So met anyone special?" asked Roshi wiggling his eyebrows. "Got any pictures?"

"Nobody special, but I did meet a lot of hot women." he said grinning. "By the way, I got you something."

Krillin handed over Roshi something he knew he'd like: a collection of porno magazines. "WOOHOO, BOY! You've hit the jackpot, my boy! You sure went all out on these! How did you...?"

"I took up a few jobs catching bad guys for rewards." said Krillin.

"With my training of course." said the old man proudly as he flipped through the books.

"Yeah. So what's happened with the rest of the gang?"

"Bulma got married to that psychopath Vegeta I told you about earlier." said Roshi. "She's got a little brat with him now. Tien and Chiaotzu are doing alright, although I don't know why he won't go after Lunch. I mean even if her blonde half is crazy, she's still got a great body and he can always make sure she doesn't sneeze out of her blue haired self. Ungrateful lucky bastard he is...anyways, Piccolo's a good guy now though I still have my doubts and that he might be luring us into a false sense of security. Oh and Goku's got two kids now. Strong just like their father and the youngest looks just like him. Too bad he hangs out with that trouble making..."

After that, Krillin stopped listening. Goku had two kids with her. Just great he thought bitterly. He fucked her and had two brats with her. No, that was both unfair and mean. He couldn't call them brats just because they were the product of a union he hated. He wondered what they were anything like their father besides their strength. It made him even more jealous and furious about the whole thing. Why hadn't Goku broken his promise just that once?

"You planning on visiting on him?"

"Well I don't know. I um...I don't know if he'd want to see me." He said truthfully. Would he want to see him? After their fight, he didn't know if Goku would want to see him.

"Of course he would!" said Roshi. "He does miss you, ya know. He's always mentioning wanting you around again and he was really worried when you didn't show for his wedding. Why didn't you show up?"

"We had a fight that I don't want to talk about."

"He mentioned that. Must have been pretty bad to separate you two."

"Yeah it was." said Krillin. "I think I'm going to go see him."

"Good to see you again. Also, do you have anywhere to stay now that you're back?"

"Not really. I'm staying at a hotel at the moment." 

"As soon as you get back, move yourself here. I could use the company and you could use a place to stay."

"Thanks Roshi. I'll see you later."

As he flew off for Goku's house, he wondered what he should say to him. There was no chance of rekindling their romance with Chichi around. All he had to do was to start a normal conversation. It sounded simple, but it was anything but that. He had plenty of time until he got to his destination, so he'd better start talking of something to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Krillin was nervous about seeing Goku again. What if he was angry at him? Then again last time he saw him he was more sad than anything. Would he even want to see him? He wouldn't blame him if he didn't. Roshi had informed him that the younger man still lived where he used to with his wife. The thought of his wife made Krillin's stomach turn. What if Goku wasn't home and that woman was? He'd have to struggle not to say something snippy or at least not start something with the woman. He could only imagine the conversation of when he brought up the fact that he was Goku's ex-boyfriend and that he only married Chichi because of a promise and not out of love. He wanted to, but knew it'd get ugly fast even though it was true Goku didn't marry her for love. Then again was he in love with her now? It was possible given how long they were married. They had been married for years now and some kind of affection had to grow from their relationship. Maybe even love blossomed. Anything was possible.

When he arrived to the Son household, he hesitated to knock on the door. He had to get this over with now than later. He knocked and waited for someone to come to the door. Instead of it being Chichi or Goku, it was a smaller version of Goku. "Uh hey there. Is your dad home?"

"Hold on a minute," The kid turned, ran to where ever he was going, and yelled, "DAD! THERE'S SOME GUY OUTSIDE FOR YOU!"

"Goten! What did I say about running in the house?!" yelled a woman who Krillin assumed was Chichi. He had never seen her let alone heard her before. Roshi had mentioned only Goku having sons not daughters and Roshi didn't mention any sisters Chichi may have plus the voice didn't sound old so it was safe to assume it was her.

"Uh not to."

"Then don't do it!"

"Ow!"

"Who's at the door, Goten?" He heard a voice that he knew for sure belonged to Goku. He felt his heart speed up at the sound of the voice and starting to have second thoughts about seeing Goku again.

"I dunno. Some short guy."

'I can see picked up being blunt from his dad,' thought Krillin with irritation.

"Goten!" Chichi said sounding embarrassed.

Whatever Chichi said next was interrupted by Goku showing up the door in nothing but a towel. Krillin knew he was blushing at the site of his ex fresh out the shower, his muscles glistening from the beads of water that graced his amazing body. Now he was starting to sound like one of those erotic books Roshi had but strangely rarely ever read. Goku recognized him right away and greeted him with a strong hug. A little too long considering Krillin felt like Goku was about to crush him and as big and strong as he had gotten, he very well could. He was happy that Goku still remembered him and that he was giving him a hug instead of slapping him or turning him away.

"Krillin, I can't believe it's really you!" He exclaimed grinning at the much shorter man.

"Yeah it's me," said Krillin laughing nervously. "You've gotten uh bigger."

Goku bend over slightly and began to closely examine him. Krillin blushed as Goku's eyes roamed over him. Why was he looking at him so intensely for? Krillin could have sworen Goku was about to kiss him when he started smiling and running his fingers through the shorter man's hair. "Krillin, you grew your hair out!"

"U-uh y-yeah," said Krillin touching his short hair. "I just stopped caring you know so I let it grew out a little."

Goku backed away. "I like it. It's nice."

Krillin quietly thanked him. Goku invited Krillin inside to which he agreed on just to be polite. He didn't want to be anywhere near the woman who pretty much stole Goku away from him, but he wasn't ruining any sort of friendship Goku might want. Don't get him wrong, he still loved Goku but considering he wanted to keep his promise it was unlikely he'd leave her so a friendship was all they could have. Goku was much too kind-hearted to start an affair and Krillin didn't want an affair. He wanted a relationship. When he followed him inside, they were met with a very irritated housewife.

"Goku, what have I told you about going outside in just a towel? You could catch a cold or..." Chichi noticed Krillin. "Oh hello there. Goku, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Chichi, this is Krillin. He's the guy I've been telling you about," Goku said gesturing to Krillin.

He told her about him? Krillin was curious as to what Goku had said to her. Did he say something about them as a couple? If so, he feared Chichi might consider him a threat considering he had been with Goku before she muscled her way into their life. She didn't seem to as she merely smiled at him and bowed. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Krillin. Goku sure talks about you a lot. It's nice to see one of his closest friends that are probably a better influence than the ones he already has."

Who was she talking about? Did Bulma hit on Goku or something? Did Yamcha do something? "Vegeta's not that bad." piped up Goku.

"The hole in our roof says otherwise," scoffed his wife before smiling back at Krillin. "Let me go fix some tea for you."

When she had left, Krillin turned to Goku. "She's nice."

"Yeah she can be as long as you don't get on her bad side," said Goku. "I'd better go get changed. See you in a second."

Once Goku ran off, Krillin took a look around the room. There were pictures in the house of their two children as well as themselves. He felt the sting of jealously once more when he looked at the happy family. He couldn't help but to be angry that had Chichi not taken Goku away from her, that would be them on the wall smiling away without a care in the world. Perhaps they could have adopted children or gotten a surrogate mother even. The more he sat there, the more he regretted coming. It was as if the house was mocking him for letting that woman steal him away. As much as he wanted to leave, he had to stay since he didn't want to hurt Goku's feelings. Hopefully he came back soon before he lost it for reminding him of what could have been.


	3. Chapter 3

“I hope you didn’t wait too long!” grinned Goku as he came out dressed in his signature gi. Krillin hopped off the couch hoping that Goku wanted to get out of the house away from his family. He didn’t know how much longer he could be in that house. All he could do was keep beating himself over the head of what could have been. He needed to focus more on Goku than his family.

“Not at all!” Realistically he hadn’t been in there for too long. Goku was always a fast changer and he doubted that changed much now. However, it felt like a much longer time looking at those photos that were taunting him. “Lovely place you got here.”

“Thanks. Chichi’s dad built it for us,” said Goku. “She’s the one who decorates the place. A little too much if you ask me. I could be gone for an hour and she’d already move a bunch of the furniture around. She’d probably pick up the house and move it if it she could.”

“Ah,” He wasn’t sure what else to say here. He didn’t really want to talk about Chichi or anything having to do with her now. However, he didn’t want to piss off Goku by saying this out loud.

“What about you?” he asked. “I haven’t seen you in forever! I thought maybe that you hated me. Last time we saw each other, it was on bad terms.”

“No, I was just upset was all,” Saying that he was upset was being tame. He was furious when Goku said he was getting married to a woman he barely knew. They had so much history and yet he chose her. He couldn’t say he hated Goku. It was more that the younger man made him angry. For Kami-sama’s sake, he loved him and even now still had feelings for him. He just didn’t know how much he was still hurting.

“I thought you were never coming back,” Goku looked hurt, which made Krillin feel horrible.

“I wasn’t planning on staying away for too long, but I guess I was still too hurt for too long,” he confessed. He hated admitting it out loud to Goku. Maybe saying it to Roshi wouldn’t be too bad but not to Goku. Roshi must have thought he was being silly or dumb to avoid Goku for all of these years. Goku on the other hand knew what truly went on between them. He thought Goku cared about him more than a promise to a girl he barely even knew. He lowered his voice. “I know you thought you could have us both, but you couldn’t. You could only have one of us and you chose her instead of me. I know you made a promise, but that didn’t make me feel any better.”

“You think it made _me_ feel any better either?” huffed the younger man.  “I didn’t…we shouldn’t talk about this here. We should talk about this outside away from the house.”

Krillin nodded in agreement. It would be better to talk elsewhere so his family wouldn’t hear. Krillin made for the door first while Goku went into the back for a moment, probably to tell his wife he was heading out for the day. Goten could be heard eagerly asking to come too until Chichi told him he had to study.

“I’ll take you fishing a little later,” he waved back at his youngest son. “Do your homework before your mom gets mad.”

The two walked a bit into the forest before Goku spoke again. “I didn’t want to leave you. I even tried talking to Chichi about it and she told me I had to stay with her.”

“You spoke to her?”

Goku nodded. He had tried approaching her on multiple times about Krillin, but she was always busy shopping, arranging the wedding, and figuring out who she wanted to come. One day he had managed to get a hold of her. Chichi was busy ordering different items from the wedding catalog and wasn’t busy chatting on the phone to shoo him away. He had attempted to ask the woman if it was possible to marry 3 people at once and received a received a nasty, yet crazed look in her eyes. It scared even him at that moment even though in the back of his mind he knew she couldn’t do anything to him. She accused him of cheating of her with their wedding day so soon and that she was tempted to leave him from hearing it. However, after Goku explained that he was with someone before Chichi, she reminded him of his promise and told him that he had to let “her” go. That he would be an awful person if he broke his promise to her and got her hopes up for all these years. She even started crying which made Goku feel worse about it.

“You know I don’t break promises, but I think that one was a mistake,” he sighed. “I wish I knew what the heck I had gotten myself into when Chichi got me to promise to marry her. I can’t believe I was that stupid to not know what marriage was.”

“Well you did live in the woods for majority of your life back then,” pointed out the shorter man. “You thought marriage was a type of food.”

“Still there’s no excuse for what I did. That was one promise I should have broken.”

Krillin wondered if he hated being married to Chichi or if he was saying that because it caused the man to go away for years. The would make sense that he was saying it considering the two were best friends long before they started secretly dating. He didn’t too much know what Chichi was like to judge if she was Goku’s type in the first place. Either way, it felt nice hearing it even if it was years later. “It’s okay. I forgive you.”

“R-really?” Goku was pleased to hear it. Did this mean Krillin wasn’t leaving? He guessed Master Roshi was right. Time did heal all wounds or at least he hoped it did. “So that means you’re staying?”

“Yeah, I don’t see why not,” shrugged the shorter man. If he couldn’t be Goku’s lover anymore, he could at least stay to be his friend. “So Master Roshi told me all about the shit that went down while I was gone. Wish I could have been there to see it. Then again if I had been back any sooner, I would have gotten my ass handed to me.”

“Yeah it was pretty crazy around here,” Goku had been thankful Krillin wasn’t around for any of it to be honest. While Krillin did love a good fight like he did, he would have gotten hurt or even killed with the enemies they faced against in the past. The androids, his brother, Nappa and Vegeta, Cell, Frieza, and a lot more that came after. He had no doubt that Krillin was still strong, but he wasn’t anywhere near as strong as most of the others. The world was seemingly at peace now and Goku hoped it stayed that way now that his best friend was back where he belonged. There was so much the two of them needed to talk about and do to make up for all that missing time.

“I heard you handled it though,” he said proudly. “You always were the better fighter.”

“Don’t put yourself down too much. You beat me plenty of times back when we were kids.”

“Yeah, but we’re grown men now and I can’t say I’ve gotten any stronger. I bet you can beat me to a pulp with one finger.”

“Who knows, you could get the upper hand on me like that time when we were alone at Master Roshi’s place.”

“And what time was that?” There had been far too many times when the two of them had been left alone at the house while Roshi had gone off to do whatever he needed to do. Most of the time they’d either fool around or Goku would eat up the food while Krillin snuck into Roshi’s porn collection.

“It was the first time I kissed you.”

Krillin laughed at the memory while blushing at the same time. It was a hot summer’s day and the boys were trying their best to cool off. The air conditioner was broken so the old turtle went to buy a brand new one and the two would have to make due until he came back. Krillin was on the couch with the window open while fanning himself. Meanwhile Goku was outside trying to cool off in the water. The former monk would have followed him, but he was too lazy and hot to move. Besides, he didn’t want to risk getting sun burned since they had already used the last of their sun screen.

_“Gah! It’s too hot!” exclaimed the younger boy as he dragged himself back inside._

_“The water?”_

_“No, but every time I come up for air the sun beams down on my face. Besides I think I’m getting sun burned.” He plopped down on the couch beside his best friend. Normally Krillin would chastise him for getting onto the couch wet but now he didn’t care._

_“I told you that you needed sun screen,” frowned Krillin. “I feel like I’m melting in here. When is Master Roshi getting back here with that stupid air conditioner?”_

_“I don’t know but he’s taking forever,” groaned the Saiyan._

_The two sat there slumped on the couch for a few more minutes until Krillin realized there were a box full of popsicles in the fridge. Correction, there **was** a box of popsicles. If memory served right, there was one left and it was lime flavored. As much as he hated it, it would do a decent job at cooling him down. Goku seemed to have the same thought as the two boys’ eyes met before they both made a dash for the freezer. Krillin managed to grab Goku’s tail and yank it back before speeding towards the kitchen._

_“Hey no fair, that’s cheating!” Goku said as Krillin took the last frozen treat._

_“All’s fair in love and war, my friend,” he smirked before uncovering the popsicle. Goku glared at him and was about to head back when he thought of something he saw on tv once. He remembered seeing a man and a woman arguing about something. The man had some fil above her head and the woman couldn’t reach it. She ended up getting him to come closer before pulling him in for a kiss while snatching it back. Just as Krillin was about to lick it, Goku told him to look at him. The moment he did, the Saiyan pressed a kiss to his lips. The only thing the boy could do was stand there in shock with his eyes wide. Seeing his opportunity, Goku took it from him and took off running with it before locking himself upstairs._

“Yeah, I remember that,” he laughed. “Though you did win though.”

“Did you like it though?”

“You know I hate lime, but even if I didn’t, it’s not like I got a taste,” he shrugged. “You ate it remember.”

“No, I meant when I kissed you.” Goku blushed as he laughed.

“At that moment in time, not really.  I didn’t know what to think at the time. It wasn’t like it was anything serious though. Did you?” It was surprising the two never spoke about that. Considering the two were in a relationship some time after, it should have come up at least once.

“I mean kind of,” he shrugged. “I felt like doing it again. I didn’t know why. I just did.”

He wondered if he wished to do the same even now. The conversation moved on to other things. Like Roshi, Goku detailed about the enemies they had faced while Krillin had been gone. He merely listened until he had something to comment on or would laugh when the situation called for it. They ended up talking for hours about their lives over the years until Krillin heard his cell phone going off. It was a text from Master Roshi asking him if he could pick up some toilet paper before he came back.

“Shit, it’s getting late,” he mumbled when he noticed the time on his phone.

“What time is it?”

“8:45.”

“Crap, Chichi’s going to be mad,” Goku slapped a hand on his forehead. “Maybe she won’t be too angry since I haven’t seen you in years.”

“I hope not,” The shorter man really hated to leave Goku behind. However, he had to go back to his family now. The family they **could** have had together. There he went again, always thinking about what could have been. Krillin and Goku walked back in complete silence, with neither being ready to part ways just yet.

When they got to the door, Krillin cleared his throat. “Well I guess this is good-bye then.”

“’Fraid so, but we can still see each other again tomorrow right?”

“Sure, I’m staying at the Kame House.”

“I’ll see you then.” Normally a goodnight was followed by a brief kiss or a long passionate one, but Krillin just settled for a hug instead. After all, Goku was married and even if that wasn’t an issue, they were at the Son home. The moment they hugged each other, Krillin wanted to stay like that forever. Just holding each other and not having to separate. Then again with the way that Goku was hugging him, that wasn’t such a good idea since he felt like the Saiyan was about to squeeze the life out of him. Once they parted ways, Krillin congratulated himself on their reunion being a better one than he expected. Goku was happy to see him again and that was good enough for him.

The next morning, Krillin stretched his arms out from a good night sleep. He had forgotten how nice and soft the Kame House’s beds were. Maybe because they hadn’t been used since Goku and he lived here. He had plans on visiting Bulma since he hadn’t seen her in a while either, but the other half of him wanted to spend more time with his best friend again. Goku was looking forward to seeing him again. Maybe the pair would be better off heading their together to talk about the good old days. Right after taking a long shower and putting on his clothes, he was about to go downstairs and get breakfast when the door rang. It had to be Goku here already. After making sure his hair was neat, he opened the door to greet the younger man. Not only did he find Goku but he saw that he also had his youngest son with him. He wondered why he would bring the kid along with them but figured since the boy couldn’t tag along with them the previous day, Goku was going to make it up to him by bringing him today.

“Goku, you came!” he grinned at his best friend. “And I see you brought your son. We didn’t properly meet yesterday. I’m an old friend of your dad. I’m Krillin.”

“I’m Goten,” said the little boy cheerfully. Instead of the t-shirt and pants he had on the previous day, he now wore a gi similar to his father’s but with longer sleeves. Roshi did say his son received training as well though under Piccolo, Gohan, and even his mother. It made sense the mini-Goku would don something similar to his dad. It was kinda cute to be honest. Maybe he should put on his old one was well, that is if it still fit.

 “Master Roshi told me you were pretty strong for your age.”

“Heh yeah!” grinned the little boy. “Dad says you’re pretty strong too!”

“Well in my own way,” he laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. He was sure even the kid could beat him up with no issue. Now that he was thinking about it, that sounded far too pathetic for someone his age to be thinking that. “I haven’t really trained much since I last was here.”

“You look pretty strong to me.”

“You can’t really judge a book by its cover,” he laughed. He turned his attention to Goku. “What brings you guys here so early?”

“Just wanted to drop by to see if you wanted to head over to Bulma’s with us,” said Goku.

“Sure, it’d be good to see her again,” He grinned. “Let me put on my shoes and let’s head over there.”

‘Hopefully Mrs. Briefs made breakfast,’ he thought as he put on his shoes. The seemingly ageless Mrs. Briefs always made a fantastic breakfast back when they were younger, and he doubted that had changed any. Speaking of cooking, he wondered if Bulma’s had gotten any better. He and Goku would only pretend to eat her food out of fear, but would always toss it into the trash or out of the window. She usually always under-cooked it or burnt it to a crisp. Only Yamcha had the balls to ever eat all of it, usually because she would feed it to him and he had to pretend to like it for his girlfriend's sake. Hopefully she had gotten a lot better and actually listened to her mother's cooking tips. Once he got his shoes on, the three of them flew towards the house. Not much had changed over the years about the Brief's manor minus the large dome shaped building to the right of the house.

Inside, busy as usual, Mrs. Briefs was cleaning up. When she noticed them, she smiled and greeted them. “Hey there Goku and Goten! Oh, and who’s this? You look familiar. Don’t tell me…um is that you Krillin?”

“Yep that’s me! It’s good to see you again, ma’am.”

“Oh please, you know you can call me Panchy!” she giggled. Yep, she still hadn’t aged a bit nor did she look any different either. “It’s been a while, young man. Oh, but you look so handsome not that you didn’t before. I bet you’ve been having all kinds of adventures while you were gone. It’s good to see you again.”

“It’s good to see you too.”

“Breakfast’s in the kitchen so help yourselves. If you need Bulma, she’s in the lab and I’ll be cleaning the upstair’s rooms.”

“Where’s Trunks?” piped up Goten, who was eager to see his best friend.

“I think he might be in his room or with his father,” she said tapping her chin. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen him.”

“See ya dad!” Goten ran off to find his friend leaving Krillin with Goku. The two men helped themselves to Mrs. Brief’s cooking much to the shorter man’s stomach’s relief. He hadn’t had home cooking in years. Most of his lunches, breakfast, and dinners ended up being take out from him being too lazy or tired from work to cook for himself. His cooking wasn’t too bad, but it was nothing compared to Bulma’s mom’s cooking. While he helped himself to some pancakes, he noticed Goku wasn’t eating. That was weird. No, he was probably full of his wife’s cooking. Then again, Goku rarely ever passed down the chance to eat.

“You’re not hungry?” Krillin asked as he poured syrup over his pancakes.

“Nah not really,” he had his head rested on his hands. “Chichi always makes a big breakfast at home. I just rather sit here with you until you’re done.”

“You don’t have to,” said Krillin, though he did appreciate it. Now that he thought about it, Goku used to do the same thing when they were kids.

“No, I want to. I uh like watching you eat.”

“Are you okay?” he pressed a hand to Goku’s forehead.

“What? I’m fine.”

“Not if you’re passing up food.” he didn’t detect a fever though judging by Goku’s red face...any thoughts following that were stalled by a taller man with spikey jet black hair coming into the room. Goku seemed to be happy for the brief distraction as the man spoke to him.

“I’ve been waiting for you, Kakarot,” said the man scowling at Goku. “You sure took long enough.”

“I misplaced my shoes. Besides, I stopped by to get a friend,” Goku gestured to Krillin. “This is my best friend Krillin. He just moved back here. Krillin, this is Vegeta, the guy I told you about.”

“Nice to meet you,” Krillin said nervously. People that would normally harass defenseless civilians didn’t scare him a bit, no matter how dangerous and threatening they came off as. However, Vegeta looked about ready to kick someone’s ass with that scowl and aggressive body language. His power level was enormous which did intimidate him combined with his previous villain status. Goku had told him that he wasn’t such a bad guy once you got to know him but seeing him now Krillin wasn’t so sure. There was no telling if he still had any evil intentions buried deep inside him or not. He wasn't taking any chances by getting on this guy's bad side.

Vegeta didn’t say anything as he looked the former monk over. “Pretty short, aren’t you?”

“You’re not that much taller than him,” pointed out Goku with a smirk. Krillin dared to snicker at this which earned a glare from the prince. “Anyways, you ready to spar?”

“I’ve been ready.” With that Vegeta left out of the room.

“He’s nice,” said Krillin sarcastically. “You go on ahead. I can go catch up with Bulma.”

Goku hesitated. “If you’re sure. If you need me, you know where to find me.”

As much as Krillin wished to go outside with the two, he knew it wouldn’t be a good idea. Vegeta didn’t look like the type of guy to hold back for his sake. He would probably get a kick out of kicking his ass all over the place. Then again he could be the type of guy that would beat on him for a while before figuring he wasn't worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded this chapter on accident when it was unfinished. Sorry for any confusion I caused.

After enjoying his hardy breakfast, Krillin headed out to go watch the two men spar. He'd catch up to Bulma if he could, however Mrs. Briefs had informed him that she gone on a business trip with her father for the company. Even if Bulma had been here, he was eager to see how much Goku had improved. They were far outside of the city limits somewhere in the countryside, but it was no problem for the man since he knew how to fly. Upon getting there, the two men were going at it, not pulling any punches or holding back. Both were powered up, with both of their hair now a golden blonde while surrounded by an equally golden aura. Goku had told him about this form when they spoken. Seeing it now, he couldn't help but to think that it looked nice on both of them. Amusingly enough, he always preferred busty blondes. However seeing it on Goku, he couldn't really make it exclusive to women anymore. He'd love to run his fingers through those golden locks anytime. If only he wasn't married. Krillin continued watching them for the moment, rather than informing the man that he had came. Secretly he was thanking god that he wasn't going against either of them. Their power levels had spiked enormously in their super saiyan forms and the pair moved with incredible speed as they beat the ever loving crap out of each other. Every now and then, one of them would throw a ball of ki or energy attack, nearly hitting Krillin with a couple every once in a while. Good thing he knew how to fly and dodge or else he'd probably be dead by now. He felt jealous that the two had such amazing power unlike himself. He hadn't really been training much over the years, only keeping in shape enough to catch criminals for a living. Goku and Vegeta must have had some intense training to get this strong. Then again being an alien of a warrior race probably helped. If Goku wasn't careful when, or if, they sparred, that he would have to hold a ton back in order not to accidentally kill him. Goku was never really gentle when they sparred, not that he didn't try. He could remember plenty of times where Goku had given him a couple of bruises or bloodied him up a good bit. The guy didn't know his own strength sometimes.

It wasn't an hour into the fight was when the younger man finally noticed he was there. The man threw up a hand to greet him only to get punched in the jaw by Vegeta. Goku held his jaw as he grimaced in pain. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"We're sparring!" Vegeta scowled as he crossed his arms. "I can't help you got distracted."

The taller man glared at him briefly but chose to ignore him to focus on his friend instead. "You finished up so soon?"

"I've been done for a while," he pointed out. "It's been more than an hour since I got here. I would've told you I was here, but I wanted to watch you for a bit. I must say, you've gotten much better."

'While I've fallen behind,' he thought. "So this is the super saiyan thing you've been talking about. Cool. It suits you."

"Thanks!" he grinned. "Chichi's not a fan, but hey it comes with the power. You wanna have a go?"

"M-me? Uh no thanks. I-I'm good." he laughed nervously as he grabbed his own shoulder. "I'm still hurtin' from pulling a muscle a few days ago. Maybe next time, 'kay?"

"Hmph!" Vegeta smirked at the younger man. "Excuses. You look scared, little man. Can't handle the power?"

"It's a bit overwhelming, but I'll live," he retorted. In all honesty he was a little scared. He didn't want to make a fun of himself showing Goku just how weak he was. 

"Not if the Earth is in danger again." Krillin couldn't help but to feel hurt at that. When he was younger, he and Goku had taken on plenty of bad guys together. They could always count on the other to have each other's back in a pinch. Even when Goku was so far ahead of him, the former monk would always try to help in his own way. If the Earth was threatened once more, he would just have to look off on the sidelines while his best friend did everything. What if there came a time when Goku needed someone to have his back but he didn't? He couldn't just stand back and watch Goku take a beating. He never could.

"If there are any bad guys, I'll handle it. Just like I've always done." Goku responded as he put an arm around Krillin. 

"Hm whatever" He got into a fighting stance. "So are you going to fight me or what, Kakarott?"

"It's okay you go ahead," Krillin said quickly before Goku could refuse. "I've got some unpacking to do. I'll see you later, Goku."

Krillin took off for the skies again without waiting for a response. He didn't know what that guy's deal was. After hearing about Vegeta, he couldn't say it threw him off when he said the things he said. He couldn't help he was weaker than them. He hadn't gone through the same training as they did. In in all likelihood it wouldn't have made a difference anyways, he figured. He decided to just leave the two be to fight for a while until the cows came home while he watched some tv. No, he had done plenty of that many nights over the past few years. He should do something to occupy his time besides watching tv. Even he didn't mind watching television at the moment, he remembered that aerobics show Roshi loved so much was about to come on. He never did get what was so "hot" about the show. The women that usually starred on the program weren't that attractive to tune in every showing and it wasn't even like their tight outfits hugged all the right places to excite anyone. At least it didn't excite him any. With his best friend/ex-boyfriend off sparring, Roshi watching his show, Bulma gone, and having no girlfriend on his own, Krillin decided to go explore the city just to see how much it change. Who knows? Maybe his luck would change and he'd meet a cute girl to take his mind off of Goku. Or maybe, by some chance, he'd meet another guy. He'd never really felt any attraction to any guy besides Goku, but it could change once he explored the city more. 


End file.
